Body Heat
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: While learning to ice skate Djaq falls into the lake causing Will to...warm her up. Will/Djaq.


**Author's Note: a Christmas present to...Keepress, who wanted Will/Djaq fluff.**

It took her breath away, quite literally. The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of white, the tree branches were covered in the same blanket with sparkling diamonds hanging off of each twig, the lake, oh the lake was frozen over completely, shining, sparkling, dazzling...

"S'nice isn't it?"

She jumped at the hot breath that touched her ear and turned round to see Will standing there with an amused glint in his eye.

"Yes, very nice" she said admiring her breath which was a white puff before her. "It is never cold back at home"

"Allan wants to go ice skating, I wanted to know if you would like to join, we can teach you if you like" Will said not meeting her eyes.

"I would love to" Djaq said, her eyes sparkling with joy.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

She slipped over and was immediately caught by Will who was laughing; she blushed faintly and eyed Much, Allan, Little John and Robin enviously as they skated across the lake smoothly.

"I give up! I can't do this! She huffed crossing her arms.

"Yes you can, it just takes practise" Will said as he slowly took Djaq's hands into his and walked backwards slowly, pulling her along. "Baby steps Djaq, baby steps"

She took small steps forwards and smiled when she didn't slip. "Come on you lovebirds!" Allan shouted. "Join in on the real fun!" he glided smoothly towards Much and snatched Much's cap off of his head.

"OI!" Much snapped skating after Allan, Little John shook his head while Robin chuckled.

"Later Allan, I'm just getting Djaq into the basics" Will called out as he carried on pulling Djaq round gently.

Soon Djaq got used to walking slowly on the ice by herself and began to get bolder and bolder, she elegantly glided along the lake, helping Allan steal Much's cap and throwing her head back in laughter. Then she heard a crack, a little sound before she was swallowed up into the depths of freezing cold water.

It felt like a million needles and pins were being stabbed into her at the same time, she opened her mouth to scream and icy water flooded in, choking her. She was drowning. There was a loud battle cry and she could hear the ice being smashed and she could feel two strong arms pulling her out.

She was laid onto the ice, the whole gang leaning over her with concern and fear written over their faces.

"Get out of the way, she needs breathing space" Much snapped pushing Allan away, the others followed his lead.

Everything went dark when Little John picked her up.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Much hurriedly made a fire with Allan's help. Robin pulled out as many furs as he could find and placed them near the fire, making a quick bed, they were close to the well hidden camp but there was no way that could help warm her since the beds were far away from the fire. Little John laid her down and Will cringed with worry when he noticed her lips were blue.

"She's got hypothermia" he said fearfully. "If we don't get her warmed up, she'll die"

"Well that's what we're doing!" Much shrieked.

"Body heat" Will said. "It's quicker. We need to get her out of these wet clothes as well"

Allan, Much, Robin and Little John all blushed and looked nervous.

"I'm married" Little John said finally.

"I'm engaged" Robin blurted out.

"I value my life" Much squeaked.

"I value my family jewels" Allan said.

"Allan!" everyone snapped.

"I'll do it" Will said decisively. "I'll also give her my body heat...just turn around will you?"

The rest of the gang turned round quickly and whistled loudly to themselves as Will shakily began to peel Djaq's clothes off. Her boots, cloak, and over shirt were easy, but when it came to her under shirt and her breeches...well this wasn't how he imagined undressing her – not that he did! No he was an honourable gentleman who would never imagine a beautiful woman naked...oh what the hell? Who was he kidding, he dreamt about this many times. After he successively took Djaq's clothes off, he quickly took his off and climbed into the furs as he wrapped his arms round Djaq and rubbed the goose bumps on her arms, trying to keep her warm.

Allan whistled. "Djaq is so going to kill you when you wake up...hey can I have your things after you die?"

Will's only response was to hold up his middle finger, causing the other to laugh.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Djaq woke up feeling hot. Strange really since the last feeling she had before she blacked out was coldness. Now she was hot, more than hot boiling temperature hot, she felt flushed and ashamedly aroused. Why she wasn't sure until she felt _something _poke her behind. She let out a gasp and turned round to find herself in a naked Will's arms. Not how she wanted...she wanted something perfect, loving and lustful and she can't even remember if they did or not.

A small deep chuckle can be heard and she turned to see Little John standing there holding out a neat pile of clothes for her.

"The lad was the only one who would give you body heat. The rest of us were too scared or too honourable" he said putting the pile on the floor and turning round. "Clean, dry clothes for you. I advise you to get dressed quickly before Allan wakes up" he then walked off, chuckling quietly to himself.

Djaq blushed deeply as she turned to face Will again, he looked adorable, lying there his mouth open slightly, his breathing deep as he simply slept. She smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss on his mouth.

"Thank you" she whispered against his lips before running off and quickly dressing.

Now if only she can kiss him when he's awake, that would be better.


End file.
